


Too In Love to Look Away

by FFanon



Category: Wind River (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Smut, F/M, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Weekend together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Another two days Matt and his girlfriend get together.  But this time revelations will lead to a different ending.





	Too In Love to Look Away

She tightens her crossed arms a bit more in a bid to somehow generate a little more warmth as she looks out the windshield. High winds are blowing the falling snow making it almost white out conditions. The heat is already finicky in this old pick up truck of hers, the only affordable used car on the lot at the time, but when she has it cranked up like this, it works it overtime.

 

She’s worried about Matt in this weather though she knows he’d scoff at her. If she didn’t miss him so much, she’d have told him to just forget it.

 

A sputtering noise kicks her out of her thoughts and focuses her attention on the vents. She bangs gently on the dashboard a couple times, muttering ‘No! No! No!’ when a final click of a sound signals the worst.

 

Heat shut off.

 

With no idea how long Matt may be still, she zips up her coat all the way and pulls her beanie down tighter before getting out and lifting the hood. She knows nothing of cars but silently hopes somehow something will make it obvious what she can do to fix it.

 

The shivers start not long after getting out of the car. They get worse when she decides to take one glove off to be able to reach around in the engine.

 

The roar of a snowmobile is heard in the distance, she tries to catch a glance but the snow makes it difficult to see anything.

 

Within a minute she hears it only a few feet away before it falls silent. A muscular figure appears.

 

Dressed in all black, the man has on a wool beanie, snow goggles, a fleece neck cover pulled over his nose and mouth, and a backpack strapped to his back.

 

The winds make it necessary for them both to shout to be heard.

 

The man pulls down the fleece fabric from his face, “What are you doing!”

 

“The heat stopped!”

 

As the man gets closer, he finally sees her ungloved hand. Taking the glove from her grasp in the other, he puts it back on her bare hand.

 

“Get back inside! Can’t fix it out here!”

 

She nods and moves around him to now enter the passenger side of the truck.

 

The man quickly closes the hood then goes back to his snowmobile. He moves it into a storage shed on the side of the road and uses his key to lock it inside. He then jogs to the waiting pick up truck, hopping into the driver's seat as he plops his backpack in the backseat.

 

Rubbing her hands together in the now very cold truck, she watches as he removes the snow goggles to reveal a pair of soulful brown eyes. His short beard is full of snowflakes that he wipes away with a gloved hand.

 

He turns his head after a sigh and looks at her, a soft smile coming over his face.

 

“Hey.”

 

She smiles in return and practically leaps on him as she sits on her knees over the console, hands cradling his bearded face, “Hey yourself. Missed you,” she ever so gently moves the tip of her nose against his.

 

His gloved hands slide up her back before moving back down to grip her thighs. He tilts his chin up to press his cold lips to hers.

 

“Missed you too,” he breathes.

 

He kisses her again before she’s sitting back down in her seat and he’s driving them to her place.

 

Once inside her place, he drops his backpack by the door. It’s only when he pulls his beanie off that she sees the healing cut and bruise at the corner of his left eye.

 

“What is this?” she says with a mix of anger and hesitation as she walks up to him and lightly touches the injury.

 

He honestly forgot he had it. He’d seen it so often in the mirror in his trailer these past couple weeks that it became the norm for him. He forgot it wouldn’t be the norm for her.

 

Matt just looks at her as she inspects it more before looking into his eyes.

 

“Matt…” she urges.

 

“The night Pete stole my phone and said the stupid, fucking shit he said to you.”

 

It was almost two weeks ago exactly. Matt had been talking to her on his cell phone when a couple of his coworkers came into the trailer drunk as hell. Pete caught wind of who Matt was talking to and snatched the phone from him. As the other coworker laughed and attempted to deter Matt from getting it back, Pete proceeded to ask her what she was wearing, if Matt satisfied her sexually, and topped it off with what he would do to her himself to satisfy her. Matt was heard shouting at him to shut the fuck up. She had hung up after a couple minutes of telling him to give her back to Matt. Matt called her back a few minutes later and he heard the hesitancy in her voice when she picked up. It broke his heart that she was spoken to like that, that he didn’t protect her somehow from that. Needless to say he made sure Pete knew just how pissed he was.

 

He breathes in through his nose as he watches her beautiful eyes get watery at his answer.

 

With one hand on her lower back, he pulls her beanie off with his other, chucking it onto the nearby table without taking his eyes off her. His fingers move through her hair as he quietly states, “I’m good. It wasn’t anywhere as bad as you’re thinking.”

 

She just nods in response, fingers gliding over it before she cups his cheek, thumb brushing his cheekbone, “Okay.”

 

“Hey,” he puts on a small smile to further help his case, “I’ve got you the whole weekend. Ain’t nothing better than that right now,” he dips his head to kiss her neck. Promptly, she hugs him in return which makes him press his lips and nose further along her neck, breathing her in.

 

“The whole weekend makes it sound longer than just two days,” she shares.

 

“Yeah,” his warm breath hits her skin with his sigh, “I know.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she gives a quick sniffle before pulling back, “God, I don’t mean to make this so depressing right now,” she shakes her head as she glances at the zipper of his jacket while his large hand is molded to the side of her face.

 

He shakes his head in disagreement, “You think I don’t realize how hard this is? I get it. And me showing up with a busted mug didn’t help,” he says softly, but adding a light tone at the end to try to get her to smile even a little, which she does.

 

She gives a short huff of a laugh before touching his short beard then kissing him.

 

His hand moves to hold the back of her head as he pulls her as close to his body as he can, deepening the kiss because two weeks without seeing her has been unbearable.

 

“Damn, did I miss you,” he breathes as his forehead touches hers.

 

She cradles his face in her hands and moves to kiss his cheek then his nose, “Those pictures I texted you didn’t help?” she lightly teases with pink cheeks.

 

Matt grins as he kisses her forehead, “No, no they definitely helped,” he confesses with a smirk, “But the real thing is so much better,” his smirk changing to a soft grin as he nuzzles her nose before kissing her.

 

When she pulls away, she steps back from him and unzips her jacket, taking it off, “Are you hungry?” He’s too in love with her to look away. She pulls her sweater off over her head, “There’s chicken I made for you in the fridge.”

 

Matt unzips his own jacket, removing it, followed by his hoodie, and two layers of long sleeve shirts. Both of them remove their boots, then she’s pulling off her pants.

 

His girlfriend stands before him in that lacy, navy thong he loves on her so much and a white henley that gives away that she’s forgone a bra today.

 

His eyes roam over her body as she watches him with a knowing smirk.

 

“You’re the only thing I want,” he quickly pulls off his black tshirt, giving her the first look at his bare chest and torso in two long weeks.

 

“Never would have guessed,” her tongue sweeps across her bottom lip.

 

“Yeah?” he moves to her in two strides, lifting her up by her waist to have her legs wrap around his hips, “I’m that hard to read, huh?” he teases as he kisses her exposed collarbone.

 

She holds the back of his head and grips his bicep as he blindly walks toward her bedroom. She breathes in a gasp when he nudges aside the fabric of her shirt to suck lightly at the top of her breast, “You’re definitely hard,” she tries to sound teasing but it comes out strained from his actions. She still manages to wiggle against the growing bulge that’s against her core at the moment.

 

He still chuckles against her skin at her remark. When his leg bumps the edge of the bed, he turns around to sit down with her now in his lap. She pulls his face up from her chest and kisses him hard.

 

Matt grips her buttocks before smoothing his hands over her hips, across the band of her thong, “You wear this for me?” he asks despite knowing the answer.

 

“No,” she breathes as he takes hold of the hem of her shirt. She lifts her arms as he lifts it up, pulling it off of her, “I wore it for my other boyfriend,” he smiles as he tosses the shirt somewhere behind her.

 

His hands cup her breasts and gently squeeze before thumbing her hard nipples, “Well your other boyfriend lives in that drawer over there and I don’t think he cares what you’re wearing,” he says as he kisses the tops of her breasts.

 

She laughs, “True, he doesn’t,” she teases right back, but then moans as his mouth replaces his thumb. The warm, wet swipe of his tongue across her nipple, immediately followed by a light sucking sensation has her arching her back, moving her chest more into him. Matt’s hands roam along her sides as his puckered lips move off her hardened bud, leaving her nipple shining with saliva, as he moves to do the same to her other.

 

She wiggles against him because the arousal of what he’s doing is mixed with the tickling of his short beard hairs and her body doesn’t know which sensation to fully succumb too.

 

This time he gently teeths at her nipple, pulling it a bit when he pulls away. He lightly nips at the side of her breast before kissing a line from her cleavage to under her chin.

 

Her hands are at either side of his neck, thumbs smoothing over his earlobes.

 

He smiles to himself at the way her chest heaves under his lips, at how worked up he’s getting her.

 

She slides her hands along his shoulders, then slides them down to his chest where she lets her nails drag along his smooth skin. Matt groans in his throat at the feeling, then drags his teeth along her jaw before kissing by her ear.

 

Pushing against him, he looks at her in a daze of arousal as she stands up and takes a few steps back.

 

She watches his face as he watches her action of seductively shimmying out of her thong, pushing it past her hips until it falls to her ankles.

 

“Fuck,” he says low under his breath.

 

She gives a short yelp with a giggle when Matt stands up to scoop her up into his arms.  He puts a knee on the bed, laying her down as he hovers over her.

 

“You planning on wearing those all night?” she runs her fingers along the top of his pants.

 

Matt kisses her, his fingers sliding along the back of her neck, until his palm molds to it. She grabs his ass and lifts her hips up to meet him as she pulls his hips down.

 

The strain of his erection against the fabric gives her the visual she needs to fit him where she needs. When she does, Matt thrusts against her as his tongue meets hers.

 

The moan she makes against his mouth has him throbbing even more.

 

Matt pulls away, pressing one more kiss to her lips before standing up. She runs a hand through her hair as she bends her knees, watching him.

 

He undoes the button of his cargo pants, unzips the fly, and she swears she moans when she sees the outline of him.

 

She lets her knees drop, opening herself to him then runs her fingers along her slit one time as he pulls his underwear down finally.

 

He goes straight to the drawer he needs, pulling out a condom. Quickly, he tears the package, rolling the latex onto himself.

 

When his knee hits the bed, she spreads her legs to accommodate his hips. Her arm slides across his shoulder blades and when he slides into her, her nails dig into his shoulder.

 

Her knees hug him as he thrusts into her. Her moans grow with each one, getting more urgent with need and want.

 

She grabs his ass with both hands, pulling him closer to get an even deeper hit with each movement. She arches her back slightly at the heightened sensation. His speed increases and it’s not long until she’s letting out a strangled cry of intense pleasure that leaves her body with trembling aftershocks.  Her vocals lead him to his own orgasm, his hips jerking between her thighs while the rumble of his groans is felt against her own chest.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” she barely gets out between breaths, hand sliding up his broad back.

 

\---

 

Matt wakes up at the time he’s used to for his job, 5am. It’s way too early for her, he knows that.

 

Waking up, he looks over at her to find her hugging a pillow to her body, head resting sweetly against it. Her knees are almost pulled up, but not quite.

 

There’s an ache in his chest when he looks at her.  The weeks between visits, the short phone calls - he misses her so much that even being right here with her, not touching, he already misses her.

 

Matt slowly rolls onto his side and leans against her frame, bringing an arm around her to cuddle her.

 

He presses a lingering kiss to her temple, “I love you so much,” his lips admit against her skin.

 

Why he hasn’t let himself tell her when she can actually hear him is too complicated. The fear of rejection, the complexity of their relationship thanks to his job, the worry that he’ll scare her off...all reasons it's safer to tell her like this.

 

He brings his hand to her back, rubbing small circles along her spine as he kisses her jaw.

 

She makes a small movement, eyes never opening.

 

He brushes some hair away from her face, grazing his thumb down her cheek.

 

Slowly he moves away and gets out of bed. The sheets that were bunched in random spots from their love making, are pulled over her before he walks down the hall into the bathroom.

 

Normally, she’d be in there with him as he showered.  But today he needs to get something done and she needs to enjoy her rest.

 

Once done, he brings his backpack to her bedroom and starts dressing in fresh clothes.

She opens her eyes a tiny bit, before closing them then trying again to break through the sleepiness. When she does, she sees him right away. Lifting her head and leaning up on her elbow, her face falls, “Are you leaving?”

 

He looks up from pulling his pants on and sees how she’s prepared for a heartache of an answer. As he zips up and buttons his jeans, he shakes his head while he moves back onto the bed.

 

With his arms on either side of her, she stays leaning on her elbow to keep her face close to his.

 

“Not like that. I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

“Where? I’ll go with you,” she says as she presses her nose into his cheek gently, then pulls back to kiss it.

 

“To get your truck fixed. I’m not leaving with you having a car with no heat. And no, you stay right here. Exactly like this,” his eyes roam her nude, sheet covered body, “Because as soon as I’m back, my naked ass is gonna be right back in here with you,” he grins as kisses her softly.

 

She smirks against his lips at the thought. Matt gets pulled down as she lays back with the kiss. She feels the sheets get slowly pulled from her body.

 

“You could always just undress me when we get back,” she offers with a playful grin, gaining her a rumble from deep in his throat that lets her know he does like the idea.

 

“Still,” he kisses her again before starting a journey of soft kisses placed all down her body. Each word is spoken between each affectionate display, “Let’s keep you warm and rested until I get back...”

 

Her hand buries into his hair as his lips skim below her navel.  He looks up at her and crawls back to her, voice soft as he kisses the corner of her mouth, “...That okay?”

 

A nod in response as her hand slides onto his jaw, her thumb brushing against the overgrowth of his beard that he hasn't bothered shaving away yet.

 

“C’mere,” he whispers right before closing his lips on her upper one in a deep kiss. She runs her other hand down his chest. He pulls away only to press his forehead to hers, “I won’t be long, promise.”

 

“Okay,” she says and with that he drags the tip of his nose along the side of hers as he kisses her brow.

 

She watches as he stands back up. She settles back down, head on her pillow as she watches him pull on a couple layers of shirts.

 

She smiles when he kneels back onto the bed to give her a quick goodbye kiss and she stares at his cute butt as he leaves the room.

 

Matt returns a couple hours later. He opens the door to her apartment and hears a noise coming from the kitchen. After taking off his jacket, he heads inside to find her standing at the counter. His black hoodie on, she’s thumbing through the newspaper as she eats a piece of toast.

 

The sight in front of him makes him crave a more stable life for them. He wants exactly this, all the time.

 

“Shit, you’re gorgeous,” he says.

 

From the way she turns her head, he knows she never heard him enter the apartment. And it’s not until she turns her body some that he sees his hoodie isn’t zipped and it’s the only thing she has on.

 

Matt goes to her, hand slipping inside his hoodie to squeeze her hip as he kisses her.  She holds out her piece of toast to him, he bites down on it and she lets go to give him the rest.

 

He finishes it in three bites, swiping his hands to rid any crumbs.  

 

“Thank you for getting it fixed. I forgot to say that before,” she looks over her shoulder at him.  He wraps his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck, “No need, you know that.”

 

Smiling to herself as he kisses the back of her head, she bites her lip when his hand covers her stomach then slides down. Fingers sliding through her trimmed hair, two of them curl and slide into her.  

 

“ _Oh_ ,” she moans, eyes closing briefly.

 

His other hand moves up and cups her right breast.

 

One of her hands holds onto the wrist of his hand that’s fingering her and her other holds onto the back of his that’s on her chest.

 

Matt’s lips stay on her neck, nipping and sucking gently as he starts pumping his fingers.

 

“Matt,” she moans, “Oh my god.”

 

“You know I can never keep my hands off you,” he says near her ear.

 

“I... _ohhh_ ,” his fingers curl inside her again hitting her in the right spot, “I know,” she manages to utter, “I count on it,” she smirks before leaning her head back against his shoulder. It makes him grin against her neck.

 

His fingers tweak gently at her nipple and she starts rubbing at her clit as he picks back up with moving in and out of her.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he hears her whisper.

 

Letting go of her breast, he moves her hand from herself and takes over with his own, “Let me take care of that.”

 

His fingers on her clit are just a better feeling than her own and she’s leaning forward to grip onto the edge of the counter.

 

Matt moves with her, his chest staying pressed to her back.

 

“Oh god! Oh my god!” she starts crying out.

 

More rapid movements of his hands and her body shudders with a final, arousing loud moan. She pulses around his fingers as she coats them.

 

Leaning on the counter to catch her breath, her legs tremble. Matt withdraws his hand, quickly sucking his fingers clean, before lifting her up into his arms.

 

“Tell me you aren’t done,” she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him as he moves towards the bedroom.

 

“Far from it. First thing is getting my head between these legs.”

 

\---

 

Several orgasms later, and they’re sweaty, wrapped up in each other.

 

The hunger for one another has been temporarily sated. It’s been tender touches and sweet kisses for the past few minutes.

 

Their chests still heaving, she wipes some beaded sweat from his cheek as he uses the back of his finger to wipe a drop from her collarbone.

 

With his arm as a pillow, she lays back next to him, his forearm laying across her chest. His fingertips lightly moving along the curve of her breast.

 

She turns her head and kisses his arm, before turning her head the other way to look at him.

 

He turns to meet her stare and smiles at her, gaining him one in response.

 

She sits up, to lean over him and kisses him. His hand slides into her hair, fingertips massaging her scalp as he kisses her in return.

 

Her hand smooths along his defined torso, skimming to his side when she slowly pulls away from his lips.

 

They look at one another in comfortable silence, but Matt knows her so well. He can see through her bright, loving eyes and see something’s now on her mind.

 

“What is it?” he caresses her cheek, leaning up to kiss her chin.

 

“What?” she answers a little too off guard, “Nothing,” she gives a small smile.

 

As she leans down to kiss his chest, he slides a hand down her back.

 

“Baby, something’s on your mind, I can tell,” he smooths his hand over the curve of her ass, “Is it me leaving tomorrow?”

 

She can’t look at him so she sticks to watching her fingers as they roam over his pectorals.  Her voice comes out even softer than she expected, “I don’t want to ruin this right now.”

 

“I’m way too happy because of you. Whatever you think you have the ability to ruin, it’s not true, sorry to break it to you,” he grins as he gets her to look at him.

 

She smirks and playfully rolls her eyes, but he quickly pulls her into a kiss that she gets lost in.

 

“What is it?” he whispers as he pulls away. Keeps it more intimate to make her feel more comfortable to share whatever it is.

 

“I don’t want you to go,” she shares just as quietly, “I know that’s obvious every time, but it’s more than that.”

 

“So tell me,” he sweetly urges, kissing her cupid’s bow.

 

“It’s…” but she quickly stops, her tongue jutting out to lick her bottom lip. She averts her gaze to his shoulder, and when she looks back at him her eyes have tears in them.

 

“I’m so scared when you go back there, Matt.”

There’s more for her to say, but the quiet fear in her voice at that one sentence stabs him in the gut. He didn’t like leaving her as much as she didn’t, but he never knew she was scared for him.

 

“Curt and them, they aren’t good people. You know how different you are from them, but so do they. This bruise, how Pete spoke to me, that’s who they are,” she makes an effort to keep her tears from falling, but the emotion in her voice she can’t hide.

 

Matt’s knitted brows aren’t anger towards her, it’s anger towards the assholes she’s talking about, it’s concern that she’s been obviously holding this in longer than he knew.

 

“I wish you’d quit,” she confesses, “And I know that’s not my place to say, I know that -”

“Yes, it is,” he cuts her off.

 

She’s caught off guard again, “What? Matt, no. It’s not. It’s your life, your career.”

 

“The biggest part of my life isn’t that job,” he says, because it’s no way a career he wants, “It’s you.”

 

That’s what causes a few tears to finally fall. Ones he doesn’t comment on, but just wipes away for her.

 

The way he looks at her tells her he’s waiting to hear the rest of what she wants to say.

 

“I wish you’d quit,” she repeats, “I wish we’d move away from here, together. I want a life with you that doesn’t keep us apart for weeks at a time. I don’t want to cry every time you leave in fear that I’m not going to see you again,” and now she’s crying.

 

In an instant, he’s sitting up and holding her. She cries against his skin and he keeps his mouth pressed into her hair.

 

She manages to stop crying after a minute, pulling away from him as she wipes her tears away, “Still think I can’t ruin anything?” she weakly jokes without a smile.

 

Matt dips his head to catch her eye, “Yeah, I do,” he says sincerely.

 

She looks back at him, unsure of what to say when he ends up saying something instead.

 

“I love you more than you even know.”

 

Her lips part as she takes in his sentiment.

 

“You want a life with me? I’ve been saving up for one with you. I didn’t know if or when it would even happen but hell, I was going to be ready for it. Wherever you want to go, baby. We’ll just drive out of here until we hit a state we want to settle in. Got a new truck that’ll takes us wherever we want to go.”

 

The smile now on her face makes him melt.

 

His hand finds her, his fingers smoothing and rubbing her own, “I had no idea you were scared. But if me quitting fixes that, consider it done. That’s it. I’m ready to leave when you are.”

 

“You love me?” she’s bursting from everything he’s said, but that...that was the best part.

 

He smiles, “Yeah, baby, I do. So much.”

 

“So do I,” she squeezes his sides, “I love you, too.”

 

The kiss he gives her is toe-curling, and he lays her down so he’s over her.

 

When they finally pull away, she remembers what else he said, “New truck? What new truck?”

 

“I didn’t get your truck fixed. We both know what a piece of shit it was,” and she laughs because it really was, “I, uh, I bought you a new one. Not a new used one, a new one. I wanted you safe when I wasn’t around.”

 

“What are you doing?” she questions, but with a smile.

 

“Well when a man falls in love, sometimes he likes to buy his beautiful woman something to give her a peace of mind,” he teases.

 

She kisses him, “Thank you.”

 

He just kisses her again, “Where should we go?”

 

“You’ve been more places than I have, what do you think?”

 

“How about we head to California, some place warm finally. If we don’t like what we see, we make our way cross country to the East Coast. Something somewhere we’ll fall in love with.”


End file.
